


You and Your Dom

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Huge toys, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, a fuckton of dildos, can i get some uhh...fuckin non-rapey erotica, i hope you like dongs, seriously so many dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: Some short, sweet, and sexy things between our protagonist (you!) and your Dom.





	You and Your Dom

You come home from work one day and find a note from your Dom on the kitchen table, telling you to wash up, change into your harness, and wait in the bathroom until he comes and gets you.  
You obey, wondering why he wants you to stay in the bathroom.

You hear him come, and wait eagerly by the bathroom door. You can hear him moving around outside, and when he finally comes to get you, you are surprised to see a trail of dildos and butt plugs, all suctioned to the wood floor, leading from the bathroom down the hall.  
They’re all glistening with lube, and he has changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants that ride low on his hips.  
“Sir?” you ask.  
He pulls you close and kisses you. “If you can make it to the end without coming, I’ll give you your anniversary present early. If you come, you have to wait.”

Then he smirks at you with a glint in his eyes, and says, “Now, I want to see you on your hands and knees.”  
He hands you a pair of knee-pads and gives you an expectant look; you put them on.

You obey, crawling to the first toy and waiting for instruction.  
He tells you to slide it into your pussy, and ride it until he instructs you to stop.  
The toy is slimmer than a penis, and shorter, so the ride isn’t even been especially interesting; moving to the next toy is more stimulating, the next even better. You notice the toys seem to be getting bigger in girth as you go, until finally, in the doorway to the hall, there’s a fat plug.  
You hesitate; he puts one hand on your shoulder.  
“Come on, honey. All the way. Sit…” 

You inch down, feeling it stretch you wider and wider, the pressure sparking pleasure in the shared nerves, until you feel it pop into your pussy.  
You gasp and whimper and reach for his hand; he takes your hand and rubs it gently, smiling down at you, and he tells you what a good girl you are.  
Then he tells you that for the next three toys, you’re going to ride them with your ass instead of your pussy.

You feel a jolt of excitement--and uncertainty--and you nod.  
Seeing your hesitation, he goes and comes back a moment later with a vibrating massage wand, and you hear the low, powerful hum as he flicks it on.  
He kneels beside you and presses it lightly against your vulva, stroking your neck with his other hand.  
You squirm and twitch and whimper and moan, and he watches you with pleasure.  
You’re caught between an intense desire to just finish and come, and deep curiosity about his present for you.

And every time you squirm, he presses it harder.  
Then suddenly, he turns it off and stands up.  
He tells you to move to the next one.

Getting off the plug makes you feel like your pussy is a huge, gaping cave. You tell him and he only chuckles, and tells you it’s okay.  
You crawl to the next dildo--mercifully tapered at its tip, and as slender as the first one--and sink down onto it. You ride this one for awhile, with him standing beside you and teasing you with the wand, before again he tells you to stop.

Now, though, you’re out of breath, your pussy and ass hot and slick with arousal. You know that if you touched your clit, you could finish yourself off in minutes, so you don’t dare even ask.  
Sitting on the next ass toy is slick and perfect, but this one is covered all over in soft little nubs that make sparks of pleasure travel through your whole body. Twice you have to stop, and twice he has to remind you to keep moving, until you are pleading with him.  
You don’t know if you want him to stop teasing you or to get you off.

He takes the wand away again and tells you to move to the next toy.  
As you crawl, the wet mess between your legs and all down the cleft of your ass, slides together in a slick, sensual way. You bite your lip in a failed attempt to hold in soft, breathy moans.

You continue down the hall like this. It feels like it takes hours, your orgasm always shimmering on the horizon like a mirage--both feared and desired.  
Finally you make it into the kitchen, where the trail ends just beside the table--at an absolutely enormous blue dildo, flared at its tip, the shaft clearly as fat around as a soda can. The base is black, shading to its blue tip, with nubs all along the sides. It’s shaped like a fantasy creature cock, and it looks like an amazing ride.

When your eyes fly to his face, he smiles and shrugs. “I saw you looking at it when you were shopping online a little while ago.”  
“Thank you, Sir!” You breathe.  
He chuckles. “You haven’t made it there yet.”  
Now you realize why he wanted you to ride all the other, smaller toys--it would have taken you an hour or two of stretching with smaller toys just to loosen and limber up enough to even attempt that monster dong.  
You decide you really want it--and NOT in a week, on your anniversary.

“Ready to move again?” he says.  
You nod.  
A short while later you are kneeling, the huge toy pushed up inside your pussy, stretching you so wide you feel your asshole loosen and open. Your legs are shaking and between them you are slick with your juices and lube and sweat, running down your trembling thighs.  
Your Dom is kneeling beside you, praising you, rubbing your back and playing with your clit, the wand abandoned in favor of getting his fingers into your musky juices.  
“How is it?” he asks.  
“It’s really, really big,” you moan.  
And it is; you’d known it was big on the website, and you’ve played with big toys before, but this is HUGE. It’s the biggest thing you’ve ever had inside of you.  
Your heart is pounding with mingled arousal and pride at that realization.

“Is it okay?” he asks. His face is concerned. He knows you hate things hitting your cervix hard; he would never direct you do to anything that would hurt you.  
The silicone is soft enough that you can feel it there, but it’s not painful--just big. You know your pussy is stretched wide around its shaft, wide enough that you feel your perineum grip it every time you move.  
You nod slowly, considering things. 

You touch your belly, almost surprised you can’t see the outline of the huge toy bulging through your belly; you bounce on it experimentally, whimpering and moaning, feeling the flat, flared head nudge against your cervix each time.  
“That’s hitting you right at the top, huh? Is it touching your cervix?”  
You groan softly and nod.  
“Want to climb off?” he asks. His hand finds yours and squeezes gently. You know he’d wrap his arms around you and literally pick you up off the toy, if you said you needed it.  
You bite your lip and then shake your head. 

The bladder-pressing fullness, the incredible stretch--It makes your mouth water.  
“Do you like it?” he asks.  
You nod again, this time with more certainty.  
“Can you ride it for me?” he asks. 

You bounce on it a little. You can’t move more than an inch or two up and down, but he growls, pleased, and goes back to twiddling your clit.  
With every upward movement, the flared tip squeezes against all your most sensitive inner parts in an exquisite way that makes sparks of pleasure run up your spine.

Your breathing goes deep and shuddery, and he looks at you fondly.  
“I’m going to see if I can feel it,” he says a moment later, when he’s satisfied you’re safe and enjoying yourself. “Tell me if anything is uncomfortable.”  
You nod, and carefully sink down on it as far as you can. You feel one of his hands spread at the small of your back, while he strokes your belly gently with another. Then he is gently pressing with his fingertips, and you feel the strange sensation of him finding the head of the toy, nudging it through your abdominal wall.  
You groan and throw your head back.

He says, “Wow…oh, holy fuck that’s hot. There it is,” he says. He is rubbing a spot just below your bellybutton, his voice sounding awed. 

You feel incredibly full, your pussy stuffed and stretched tight around the huge toy. You feel breathless with arousal, and when you turn your head, he presses his mouth to yours and tongues into you eagerly, stroking and teasing your clit until the muscles in your legs and abdomen are jumping and twitching, and your heart is pounding, and finally, finally, you feel the tingles of pleasure explode over your body.  
Your pussy pulses and clenches hard around the wide, wide girth of the toy like it’s trying to milk it, and he keeps one hand on your twitching belly, humming into your mouth in approval. 

When you finally come down from the orgasm, you are still floating in a haze of pleasure. He cups your face with his clean hand and kisses your cheeks.  
“That’s my girl,” he says. You smile dreamily at him.  
He has to help you stand up--and when your engorged pussy pulls up and over the flared head, the internal pressure finally overwhelms you. You squirt, your clear, salty-smelling come splashing onto the floorboards. A little scream of surprised--overstimulated--delight escapes your lips, and you cover your mouth with your hands, mortified.  
He only chuckles and rubs your belly a little.

Afterwards, you both lay in bed cuddling. You are holding your new huge toy like a doll. He slicks his fingers around in your gaping, relaxed pussy, reveling in how stretched you are, and playing with your juices. He is tugging gently at your stretched perineum and teasing your labia, but carefully avoiding your oversensitive clit. He tells you again and again what a good girl you are, and how precious you are, and how lucky he is to be with you.  
His sweet praise is like music to your ears. 

The sexy wet noises are making you aroused again…

**Author's Note:**

> Edited, moved a few things around, and fixed some spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
